


Fools

by Cut_Me_Open



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 'nods' baby fever Grain, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious!Mumbo, Pining, Pining!Grian, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolves, baby fever Grian?, bc i wanted to idk, but there might be, doc playing matchmaker in weird way, hhmmmm probably, if not i'll tag the tag away, incubus, just incase, made it a kinda irl setting, protective!Mumbo, rated mature for now, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut_Me_Open/pseuds/Cut_Me_Open
Summary: Only fools fall for you, only foolsOnly fools do what I do, only fools fall.Scar and Iskall get turned into toddlers, Grian and Mumbo have to care for them, figure out how to turn them back.Grian's hopelessly in love with Mumbo, and Mumbo being the spoon he is doesn't realize it. Nor does he realize how much he really loves Grian.Grian tries to stuff his feelings down, but he finds himself getting lost in the domestic feel of it all. He knows it would never happen, but he can pretend, right?
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 111
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling a weird mix of yearning/pining/being super sappy so
> 
> another series to work on hdukshdkasd

The group of four huddled together back to back in the dense forest, phone lights scanning the area around them. The trees seemed to be twisting tightly around each other, no exit to be seen. "I told you camping was a _horrible_ idea!" The Swedish man whisper yelled at the American beside him. "Yeah- well I didn't think we'd get lost!" Came the frightened reply. "Iskall! Scar! Both of you be quiet, I think I heard something!" Mumbo glared them down, before turning to the bushes. 

Grian subconsciously huddled closer to Mumbo, seeking some sort of comfort from the taller man. Something leapt out behind them, sharp teeth latching onto his pant leg, dragging him. He screamed and kicked at it, the other three grabbing onto him. Iskall held onto his shirt, Mumbo and Scar both having an arm, also trying to kick at the beast. A loud whistle caught their attention and it promptly dropped him, sitting upright as if nothing happened.

_**"Ren! That's a bad boy! Bad!"**_ A tall man in a cloak stepped out of the forest, mechanical hand gripping the beasts scruff tightly. It whined and stood on its back legs, sulking behind the man. "Werewolves, I swear." He he muttered, German accent ever present in his deep voice. "Why are you trespassing?" The man hissed, standing tall. Grian noticed a flash of red under the hood of the cloak and whimpered. 

Mumbo, seemingly without noticing it, pushed the smaller behind him. The Swede clutched onto Scars trembling form tightly, glaring at the man. "Dude, we got lost, no need to send your little friend after us." He hissed. The man let out an amused chuckle, sharp teeth reflecting in the moonlight. Grian clutched onto the back of Mumbos shirt tightly, burying his face into the taller man. 

"Yes, what a shame that he went after your smallest. He always loves the _pretty_ ones." He purred, stepping closer. Mumbo puffed his chest out slightly, leveling the man with an icy glare. The German laughed at the display, head tilting to the side. "Aw, but his boyfriend's here to protect him. Figures a pretty little face like that would be taken." Even in the dark Grian was sure everyone could see how hard he was blushing. Mumbo rolled his eyes, huffing. 

"First, Mr. Creepy Man, I'm not his _boyfriend._ Second, we don't even want to be here, so if you could point us back to a trail-" The man clapped his hands together, cutting him off. He stepped swiftly around Mumbo to peer down at the smaller man. The metal hand shot forward, lifting Grians face gently, finger curled under his chin. "I bet you would make a _gorgeous_ avian." He whispered, leaning down- only to have a fist connect with his face. 

**"Back the hell up!"** The mustached man snarled. The other three formed a tight circle around him, Scar elbowing him gently in the ribs when the blond sent heart eyes to the back of Mumbos head. The man shook his head, rubbing at his jaw. He hummed, taking a step back and then circling them. He eyed them all closely. He made a small _'aha!'_ noise and stepped in front of Iskall and Scar. 

"Hmm, I know how to fix your problem little ones, the tall ones too dense." Iskall glared up at him. "Our _problem_ is that we're lost with an absolute psycho!" He seethed, "you can fix our problem by telling us how to leave!" The German chuckled again, reaching up to scratch his face under the hood. "No, no! You misunderstand me! This is a _different_ problem, you're just turned around, I see an even deeper problem!" 

The joy in his voice sent shivers down their spines. "Yes! I can fix this problem too! All for the pretty one~!" He cooed, reaching into his pocket. They all tensed, ready to flee into the thick bushes and vines when he pulled out his closed fist. He opened his hand and blew a purple dust at Scar and Iskall. "This should help! Now, so you can leave~!" He pulled a remote out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons and- and the trees beside them flickered. The trail they wandered from was a few feet away. 

Grian turned back to eye the man again, but suddenly him and the _'werewolf'_ were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Grian awoke to a light pressure on his chest, and something small curled into his right side. There was something big and warm wrapped around his left side, it felt like an arm thrown over his stomach. His brow furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the sun that came in through the curtain. He remembered them all collapsing on Mumbos bed, too tired and anxious to go back to their own places- Mumbos place was bigger anyway.

Grian bit back a scream, seeing two tiny kids laying atop of him. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest he worried it would wake them. He turned his head, seeing Mumbos relaxed expression, and almost forgot about the two mystery babies. He couldn't help it, Mumbo was too cute! But then the one on top of him shifted, digging their elbow into Grians ribs. He slowly reached his left leg over, kicking at Mumbos legs to wake him. 

After a few tries Mumbo woke up with a glare, ready to tell Grian off when he too noticed the small people laying on the blond. "Uhm, _Grian?"_ He whisper yelled. The blond looked at him, pleading silently. Mumbo awkwardly reached over, trying to pluck the toddler up from Grians chest without waking it- and failed horribly. Theirs eyes opened wide, scared. Mumbo looked at them in shock, feeling a lump in his throat.

_"Is-Iskall?"_ He croaked out. A green eye peered up at him excitedly, the other eye socket just a pink void. Grians head snapped towards the sleeping baby beside him, noticing a faint scar that ran across his face. "Oh- Oh my _goodness-_ did that man- did that man turn them into _**babies?!"**_ Grian stammered out, gently sitting up to avoid waking the baby- presumably Scar.

'Iskall' Babbled loudly, reaching out for Mumbos mustache. "Grian, I'm going to leave them in here with you- I need to call Xisuma, maybe he can help." The tall man said warily, placing the excited baby in his lap. Iskall looked up at Grian eye shining with unshed tears as the taller left the room. Panic instantly filled the blonds chest. He scooped him up, rocking him and gently shushing him. "It's okay buddy, It's alright." He murmured, pressing his forhead to Iskalls.

The baby giggled, papping his little hands on Grians cheeks. Grian beamed brightly at him and Iskall squealed. The noise woke the other child, who startled awake, wailing. Grian tensed, gently setting Iskall down so he could comfort Scar. He laid the smaller child against his chest, rocking and murmuring soft words. Scars crying slowly quieted to soft hiccups, and he turned his head to look at Iskall. The smaller baby made grabby hands at Iskall, sniffling. 

Grian sighed softly, shifting Scar to sit on one leg, and scooping Iskall up to sit on his other. Scar launched his little body over to the Swede, latching onto his little shirt, babbling. The blond man smiled softly, he tightened his arms slightly around the two, cooing over them. "My goodness! You two are just so cute! _Yes you are!"_ He squealed, watching the tiny kids babble and cling to each other.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled him, and his cheeks dusted over with pink. He looked up shyly at Mumbo, smiling sheepishly. Mumbo held his phone in one hand, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the bed. "Xisuma will be here soon, _please_ can we move them somewhere that isn't my bed? I don't want to have to clean my sheets anytime soon." He glance down and the tiny pjs they were wearing, but nothing else to prevent a mess. 

"O-Oh, could you grab one of them for me?" Grian asked awkwardly, shifting the babies so Mumbo could reach them. Mumbo nervously picked up Iskall, watching Grian shift to the edge of the bed with Scar wrapped in his arms, and stand slowly. They made their way down stairs, laying a throw blanket down in front of the couch and setting them on it. Mumbo made his way to the kitchen to make them breakfast, leaving Grian with the kids once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i say 'toddler' but they're like between 8 months to a year old.
> 
> also as someone who's babysat for some of my familys kids, for years, I've had my fair share of hands/knees/elbows/feet digging into my rib cage  
> now they get to suffer with it
> 
> also? Grian with baby fever? yes yes


	3. Chapter 3

"Grian, _put him down,_ he'll be fine for a few minutes." Mumbos stern voice cut through Iskall's sniffling. Grian bounced the baby in his arms gently, shaking his head. "But he wants to be held! I can't say _no_ to this little face!" The Swedes little fists latched onto Grians sweater tightly, looking up at him sadly. "Grian, Xisuma will be here any minute- he said to set them down so he could check them- _so set him **down."**_ The grumble in his voice startled Scar, making him cry, which set Iskall off again.

Grian sent him a hurt glare, scooping up the other toddler and sitting on the couch with them, rocking them and talking softly to them. "Did that big meanie scare you? _My poor babies,_ how rude of him." He cooed, nuzzling his face between theirs, ignoring the snot and tears that ran down their round cheeks. Mumbo grimaced, fetching a few paper towels from the kitchen, he walked back over handed them to the blond, who barely paid him any mind, focusing on quieting the boys.

"Am- am I interrupting something?" Xisuma asked from the doorway. Mumbo sighed his shoulders slumping, "just Grian not listening, _as usual."_ He grumbled, taking the bags from Xisuma, setting the on the coffee table. Grians hand paused wiping Scars face and stuck his tongue out at the taller man, making Iskall giggle. Xisuma pulled a book out of one of the bags, slipping his motorcycle helmet off and setting it by the bags. 

He flipped through the pages and flopped down into a side chair. "What did he you say the color of the powder was?" He asked, slightly monotone, staring intensely at a page. "Purple? I think, it was dark." Grian replied from under his baby pile. "And, I don't know if it helps anyway, but he was really tall, with a metal arm." He stated quietly, noticing Xisumas eyes snap up to meet his. "Anything else? Did you notice anything else?" He asked quickly, golden brown eyes filling with worry and something else Grian couldn't place.

"Well, he was German-" "He had a red eye-" Mumbo and Grian said at the same time and Xisuma scowled. "Ugh, I don't think I'll need a book for this, I know _him."_ He grumbled, pulling out his phone and angrily typing in someones number. Grian barely heard any of the conversation, his focus solely on Scar and Iskall, they were grabbing at his sweater, pulling on his hair, papping his face, and all he could do was giggle at them. Mumbo chuckled at him. "I don't know that I've seen you this happy before, dude." 

Grian smiled brightly at him, blushing. "They're just so cute! I can't help it!" A loud groan sounded from Xisuma as he hung up. "Well?" Mumbo asked nervously. Xisuma rubbed his hands over his face, clearly annoyed. "This isn't something I can interfere with." He groaned, "as if I didn't have to see you both avoid it enough." He muttered. "Mumbos head tilted, "avoid what?" Xisuma ignored him, pulling baby clothes and diapers out of the neglected bags. "I got different sizes, wasn't sure what would fit." 

Mumbo and Xisuma both recoiled at the loud squeal that came from Grian- who in turn covered his mouth with his hand, blushing brightly. He cleared his throat and gently set the babies beside him on the couch. Xisuma laughed, noticing a soft smile on Mumbos face. "What was _that_ Gri?" Mumbo asked, fighting back laughter. Grian quickly snatched up a piece of baby clothes, focusing hard. "What was _what?_ I don't know what you mean." He said nervously.

The tall man shook his head, reaching to help sort through the pile. They ended up with Scar in a star covered pastel blue sweater, with black pants that had a planet on the cuffs. Iskall was wearing a green sweater that had little clovers on it saying 'I'm one lucky baby', and white pants with leaves running down the side. The blond pulled out his phone, doing a mini 'photoshoot'- totally for blackmail later, not because he thought they were super cute or anything.

Xisuma smiled at them, it looked forced. "Okay, this might not be something I can outright tell you how to fix-" the man paused, sighing in annoyance. "But I can only guess that this will take more than a few days- so I'll run and get carseats and strollers, but you two have to buy the other things." Mumbo cocked a brow, looking down at him. "What- what are we supposed to do?! I don't know how to take care of children!" He rambled on, panicking. 

"Can't you help some other way- tell us what we should do to fix it-" Xisuma held up his hand, quieting his frantic words. "Mumbo, I can't tell you, it _wont work_ if I do. Docs a strange man, but he makes some kind of twisted sense, just go with it. Look, I'll leave the stuff in your garage, but I can do nothing else here, I'm sorry." And with that he slipped his helmet on and left. Mumbo groaned loudly, flopping down into the side chair. Grians worried stare only made him feel worse. 

"I-I've, ya know, _babysat_ before, I'm pretty good with kids, I can take them home with me." The blond mumbled, eyes moving to the two babies in his lap, both looking very tired. Grains voice wavered, looking and sounding like at any moment Mumbo would be upset with him. "I mean, they- they _did_ seem to take an interest in me...It's kinda my fault." He said quietly, grip tightening around the now sleeping kids. _"No-"_

He groaned rubbing at his face. "No- Grian, that _wasn't_ your fault, okay? I'm sorry I just don't know what to do. But those creeps _weren't your fault."_ He said gently, but firmly. Grian just sat silently, refusing to look at him. "I'm not leaving this to be all up to you, and I don't think those two want to be separated." He started, reaching an arm to the edge of the couch and placing a hand on Grians shoulder. 

"And I most certainly can't do it by myself, so...." He trailed off, watching Grians brows scrunch up. "Why don't you go back to your place and pack a bag? Or two, Xisuma said whatever this is could take a while." He stood, sending Grian a soft smile, not noticing the rising blush on the blonds face. "Help me get them somewhere comfortable, and then you can go pack." The tall man gently picked up Scar, careful not to wake him, and started up the stairs. 

Grian shifted awkwardly,slowly shimmying himself to the edge, standing carefully, and following after him. He walked into the spare room- heart beating rapidly in his chest at the sight before him. Mumbo cradled Scar gently against his chest, one hand on his little tummy, Scars tiny hands gripping tightly onto his fingers. He felt his insides turn to goo, and he couldn't help the pure love that crossed his face. He had to shake his head and shuffle over, both of them laying the babies on the bed beside each other.

The smaller made a pillow barrier around the two- so there was absolutely no way they could fall off. Iskall rolled over as soon as his back touched the sheets, snuggling up to Scar. Grian couldn't take it- _it was too cute!_ He covered his mouth to bite back another embarrassing noise before it could find a way out. He swiftly made his way out of the room waving bye to Mumbo and making his way to the front door. Mumbo stayed upstairs with the babies, oblivious to Grian and his hummingbird-like heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Grian entered his home, he slammed the door and leaned against it heavily. He wasn't sure if he could do this, he knew it wasn't- would never be, but it just felt so _intimate._ Him and Mumbo, alone, taking care of two little tots. He felt his heart swell and the thought- and then instantly start to tear. Mumbo didn't love him, he never would. Grian wouldn't get the happily ever after that he's wanted for _so long._

The blond swallowed past the lump in his throat, and with shaky breaths, he made his way into his room. He snatched up another red sweater, and some skinny jeans. He needed a shower, he was still in his clothes from the night before. Grian wiped at his eyes, drying the tears that threatened to spill. He could do this. He could put his feelings aside, bottle them up. Scar and Iskall needed them. He just needed a nice relaxing shower, surely that would help.

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom with a content sigh, he decided now was a good time to go pack. Except three of his bags were already packed full and laid atop his bed. He froze, hand reaching into his pocket to grab for his phone when- and cold metal hand grabbed his wrist. His scream was muffled by a warm, callused hand cupping over his mouth. "No, no." The German spoke softly, chuckling. "We've come to _help,_ pretty one." Wide blue eyes flickered over to the corner of his room, where a man with a half-up bun stood.

He smirked back to the blond, eyeing him up and down. "Yeah, you may look cute when you're scared, but we didn't come to frighten you. This time." Grian stood in place, trembling, trying to yank his arm out of the tall mans grasp."Li-listen, what was your name? Don-" "Doc." "Whatever! What do you want?" He cried, voice cracking. The German lowered the hood of his cloak, Grians heart pounded in his chest and the sight of the mans almost half metal face.

He was met with a sneer-like grin. "I've noticed that friend of yours is rather dense. It would take a while for the spell to be reversed this way. But....then again..." He slid behind the smaller male, resting his hands on his shoulders. "I could just reverse all of this, save you the sweet torture, but that wouldn't be fun, would it?" He bent down slightly, teeth brushing against the shell of Grians ear. "So we would need something in return. You'd make a gorgeous little avian. Wouldn't he Ren?"

The other mans smirk widened as he stepped closer. "Of course he would. He'd make a fun little play _mate_ too." He snarled, bringing his hand up to cup the smallers face. Grian felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he tried to shove the others away. "Get _away_ from me!" He all but sobbed, fighting out of their grasps. "I don't know what you want, but leave!" The other two laughed, easily pulling him between them once more.

_"We want you to come with us._ Come with us and we'll reverse what we've done." Ren purred, breath ghosting over Grians neck. _**"NO!"**_ Doc smirked down at him, tapping Rens shoulder. The werewolf backed away, looking at Doc rather annoyed. "That's okay, pretty one. Think this over. We _know_ you'll change your mind. You'll know where to find us." Grians vision blacked out and he scrambled to find the wall.

And just like that his vision was back and they were gone. He snatched up his bags, not bothering to even look what was in them and stormed out the door- barely remembering to lock it behind himself. Grian walked back to Mumbos quickly, thankful that the bags weren't too heavy. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had been standing outside Mumbos door until Mumbo opened it with a questioning look. 

"Grian- why are you just standing there? You could've just come in." Grian blinked, blushing darkly. "Oh- uh- sorry." He mumbled quickly, shuffling up the stairs and into the guest room. The blond placed his bags on the floor beside the bed, crouching down and deciding to actually look through and see what they packed for him. The first two bags were normal, things he'd actually need. But the third bag- Grian bit his lip hard to keep himself from squeaking. 

His face turned red in shame. The lingerie he'd bought months ago and some of his _personal_ items lay in the bag. Footsteps coming up the stairs startled him and he hurriedly zipped the bag- shoving it beneath the bed out of sight. "Gri? Xisuma dropped everything off, I was thinking once they wake up we could go to the shops and- didn't you have three bags?" Mumbo questioned, pointing to the bags. Grian stood quickly, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"Oh! that's a good idea Mumbo- they'll need more clothes- and- certain foods- they should wake up soon. Why don't you go ahead and shower?" He reflected, ignoring Mumbos question. "You really need one." Grians teasing tone made the a light blush dust across the tallers face. "Well, I guess I do need one. But really, what did you do with the other bag?" He asked with a cocked brow. Grian cleared his throat, clearly flustered. "Oh, that was just...." The blond trailed off. 

"Just...?" Scar whimpered, instantly gaining Grians attention, he sighed in relief and settled on the edge of the bed. The babys eyes fluttered open, landing on the blond. Grian picked him up gently, rocking him, "Hey little buddy." Grian whispered against his brown curls. Scar babbled sleepily, blinking slowly down at Iskalls sleeping form. Mumbo chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not getting an answer am I? I suppose it doesn't really matter, as long as it's not anything harmful." 

Grians adoring gaze moved between Scar and Iskall, looking peaceful and happy. He was thoughtlessly humming a gentle tune. Mumbo didn't understand the stuttering heartbeat in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter for Iwmfly but im at one of those in-between chapters where I'm like HHHHHHHHH so it's taking a bit dhksfahfdk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know british things  
> i tried though

"Are you sure they're in right?" Grian fretted, hands searching over the double stroller, looking for anything out of place. Mumbo chuckled laying a warm hand on his shoulder. "Grian, you've searched this thing over already. Twice. They'll be fine." The smaller blushed brightly, pulling the shaders over the babies, making sure the evening sun wasn't glaring in their eyes. Iskalls green eyepatch and green eye stared back at him, his mouth holding a cute smile. 

Scar dozed in his seat, clearly tired from the car ride. Grian cupped Iskalls face and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. The baby squealed, making grabby hands at his hair. Grian smiled softly at him. "I'll hold you in a bit buddy, we've gotta go in first, okay?" He grabbed the handles, sending Mumbo a bashful smile. Mumbo grinned at him, trying to keep his strides short so he wasn't so far ahead. "I'll grab a trolley, since you know more about what they'll need than I do, I'll follow behind, okay?" 

The blonde smiled, heading in the direction that held baby clothes. Mumbo followed behind closely, his eyes kept falling to the blonds swaying hips, he tore his eyes away, fighting back a blush. He didn't understand why he kept looking, but that was inappropriate, and he scolded himself for it. He watched Grian excitedly look through the shelves, occasionally tossing an item- until Scar squealed. 

Grian turned, seeing him grab excitedly for a green dress with a cats face on it. The blond reached out, looking through to find the right size when someone clearing their throat caught his attention. His head jerked to the size, ready to apologize for being in someones way, when he was met by a glaring woman. The older brunette stood angrily. "Can I....Help you?" He asked meekly, instinctively pulling the stroller farther behind him. Her eyes darkened, wrinkles deepening.

"You shouldn't be here, this is the girls section. Those baby's are clearly boys." She snarked, prying the dress from his hands. He furrowed his brows. "It's- It's _fabric-"_ "It's a _dress!_ Boys don't wear dresses! You can't buy that!" The blond felt his anger rise, ready to tell her off when Mumbo stepped between them. Mumbo hummed, eyeing the spot where he found the dress. "Hmm, she's right Gri, you can't buy that." 

Grians head snapped up to look at him. _"Excuse me-"_ He started, anger almost boiling over when Mumbos hand shot out to a higher shelf that the blond couldn't see. "Green's Iskalls color, if you're buying for Scar, get the purple one." His voice was so nonchalant and it made the ladies glare harden. She reached out to snatch the dress from Mumbo, but he simply held it out of her reach. "Excuse me, ma'am, you're in the way. We have more things to get." He turned, tossing the dress in the trolley. Her fists clenched.

She stood there, absolutely livid. Mumbo just sighed, rubbing at his face. "Gri, turn around, we'll come back for clothes, they should have enough for now. Lets go look at beds I guess." The small blond nodded, spitefully snatching up a green dress with frills and a little white bow. "Need one for Iskall too!" He smiled up at Mumbo, earning a soft wheeze. The baby giggled upon hearing his name. 

They loaded everything in the car, the dark sky making it hard to buckle the sleepy tots, but they figured it out quick enough. "Mumbo, they won't sleep apart, we don't need to go back for a second bed." Grian muttered, buckling up. "But what if they get upset at each other, and want to-" "Then one of them can stay in my bed." The blond cut him off, tired and grumpy. Mumbo gave him a hesitant look, but started the car up. Blue eyes darted to the rear view mirror, face softening when he saw Scar and Iskalls connected hands. 

The smallers eyes drooped and he leaned his head against the window. Mumbo sped up a little, the back roads always made him uneasy at night. "You think we'll be stuck with babies the rest of our lives?" Mumbo joked, noticing the other tense. The obviously forced laugh he got in return worried him. "Gri? Are you alright?" The soft tone made the blond shiver. Grian sighed and closed his eyes, the cold glass against his cheek keeping him awake. 

"What if- What if we don't figure out what he wants? What if- Maybe-" He groaned, fighting to find the words he was looking for. "If there was some sort of deal involved- a _trade_ of sorts- that would turn them back, would you take it?" He asked quietly. Mumbo hummed, "that depends. What kind of trade?" His fingers tapped on the steering wheel while he waited for a response. But instead there were only soft snores from the passengers seat. 

A shuffling in the backseats caught his attention and his dark eyes caught a glimpse of red and metal. He fought the urge to slam the breaks- and slowly pulled the car to a spot beneath a streetlight. A man with a half metal face and red robotic eye stared back at him with a wide grin. Mumbos hand reached into his pocket for the spare knife he kept, just incase- but it was gone. A snarl reached his own face when the man lifted his metal hand, Mumbos knife dangling from it.

"These are very dangerous around children." He scolded, crushing it with no hesitation. Mumbo growled. anger filling his body as the man leaned over the tots. He quickly unbuckled, turning in his seat and grabbing the man's coat. He just barked out a laugh and lifted his organic hand. A warm finger poked his mustache. "Oh, come now, I know you're dense, you don't need to prove it." The German teased, lifting his finger the to Brits forehead.

A mock frown crossed his face. "What a shame, really. The pretty one deserves better. _I could give him better."_ He cooed. "See? He was so tired, worn out. I made him sleep, he'll be asleep until sunrise." Mumbo was red faced with rage. "You drugged him!?" The snarl made Scar whimper, clutching onto the wizard cat plushie that they bought. The German flashed him a sharp grin. "Drug? No, no. Potions aren't drugs. You really aren't very smart." Mumbos grip tightened on the coat, yanking him forward.

"Either fix them, or _**fuck off."**_ He tried to take a calm breath, tried not to wake the sleeping babies. But then the man giggled. _Giggled._ Mumbo saw red. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand moved from coat to hair- and he slammed the flesh half of the mans face into the widow. A loud crack sounded through to air, waking the babies. They wailed, pulling at their buckles, trying to reach each other. 

The moment Mumbos eyes shifted to the babies the man was gone. Shocked eyes flickered between the shattered window and the sobbing kids. Mumbo shifted awkwardly, murmuring soft words. Once Scar had his cat and Iskall had his sawshark they calmed down, looking up at Mumbo with watery eyes. He grabbed a tissue and gingerly cleaned their faces. Iskall was the first to fall back asleep. Scar gave him an unreadable expression, and then promptly passed out. 

Mumbo let out a shaky sigh, and twisted back into his seat. Grians sleeping body hadn't even so much as twitched during the whole event. His trembling hand reached for the smallers, he needed some kind of reassurance that the blond was alright. Grian let out a soft sigh, smiling in his sleep at the warmth. He started the car and took off, his hand not leaving Grians until he pulled into the garage. Grian wouldn't wake up, seems the man was right about him staying asleep. 

The tots lay in the middle of Mumbos bed, curled into one another. The tall man was currently trying to carry Grian up the stairs without dropping him. He held the small man in a bridal hold, careful not to hit him on the wall or railing. He used his hip to push open the door, swearing silently under his breath when Grians head almost collided with the door frame. Mumbo gently placed Grian on the bed, draping the blonds arm over the tots legs. The smaller curled around the babies, sighing softly in his sleep when the bed dipped.

Mumbo lay on the opposite side of Scar and Iskall, pulling the blankets over top of them. The moonlight came through the windows, casting a soft light across Grian and the babies. Blond messy hair splayed across his pillow, soft lips parted slightly. His lashes rested peacefully on his cheekbones, the dark color a pretty contrast to his light pink blush. A thought flashed through Mumbos mind, throwing him off guard. The man was right, _Grian really was pretty._ Almost as if in a trance he lifted his hand, carefully cupping the blonds jawline.

His long legs inched slowly over to Grians, tangling with them. His breathing slowed, eyes fluttering closed. He felt at peace. His arm trailed down Grians, and he entwined their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone.  
> Had a horrible birthday (as usual lmao) and figured i'd take a bit of a break.  
> im back now i guess.  
> still working on iwmfly   
> dont worry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y'all might be real mad at me.
> 
> But I have my reasons ;)

Mumbo adjusted his tie, looking over the three sleeping bodies in his bed. He unloaded all of their things from the car, and into the living room. He had to leave for work now or he'd be late. He hated getting up so early. He set his alarm for five o' clock, now it was half past and he had to be there soon. The sun wouldn't rise before he left, so he really hoped the man was right about waking with the sun.

The tall man stopped fiddling with his tie, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. He sent them one last soft smile before fleeing down the stairs and out the door. 

Mumbo pulled into the garage, quickly stepping out. A low whistle startled him and he jumped back, slamming the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The voice giggled. He looked at the man, brows furrowing in confusion. "I'm Keralis! I'm the new guy." Mumbo nodded and shook the mans hand. "Uhm- I'm Mumbo. Welcome to Reds....?" He muttered, shifting nervously. Keralis smiled brightly up at him.

"You gave me _two_ welcomes? This is wonderful." Mumbo looked curiously at the shorter man. "Two?" Keralis stepped past him, hand lifting to trail across Mumbos arm. "That beautiful face was a welcoming of it's own." Mumbo blushed darkly and tried to stammer out a response but Keralis had already entered the building. He took a deep breath and cocked his head at the sound of a motorcycle. Xisumas wheels screeched at the sudden brake. He took off his helmet and used his foot to open the kickstand. 

"Mumbo, you know I could've cleared you for a few days. Right?" Mumbo fiddled with his tie nervously. "I- I need to work, Grians got this handled." Xisuma noticed him eye the door. "When did we get a new guy?" He whispered, trying to fight down a blush. Xisuma gave him a look of confusion, before it morphed into a slight scowl. "You mean Keralis? What's with that face. No flirting on the job, Mumbo." He sounded angry suddenly.

Mumbos face looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry? I didn't know you had a thing for the new guy." Mumbo teased, looking down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Xisuma shook his head, flustered, and cleared his throat. "That's not- Mumbo, that's _not the reason."_ Mumbo tilted his head with a smug face. "Well then why can't I? He seemed to have liked my face." He winked at Xisuma and sauntered off.

Xisuma sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He whipped out his phone and called the scientists number. A metal hand grabbed gently at his wrist and he jumped back, swearing under his breath. "I told you to _stop doing that."_ He hissed out, glaring into the red eye. Doc used his flesh hand to tilt Xisumas head up, gently running his thumb over his bottom lip. "Well, hello to you too, cutie." The German purred. 

The shorter brunet scowled, crossing his arms. "Why did you send _him?"_ Doc used his metal hand to point to the new cuts that adorned his face, and then over to Mumbos shattered window. "You know I don't play fair." He chuckled, leaning down, lips a few inches from the blushing mans face. "I like to watch people squirm." His metal hand slid to the small of Xisumas back, and pulled him closer. Doc trailed a line of feather light kisses up his jawline. "You know how fun this is to me, _brat."_ He pulled back completely, laughing at Xisumas flushed face, and trembling hands. 

And then he was gone again, leaving Xisuma a mix of flustered and angry.

Grian stretched out, careful of the babies that lay on the bed beside him. The sun was just starting to peak through the curtains. He looked around, noticing he was in Mumbos room. He didn't remember falling asleep, or even walking into Mumbos house. He blushed darkly and quietly stood. He clicked his tongue in his mouth and decided he _really_ needed to brush his teeth. He combed his hand through his messy hair as he walked to the spare room. He quickly scooped up his bag and rushed to the bathroom.

When he stepped out of the bathroom his foot collided with a small box. He brushed his hair to the side, and curiously picked it up. There was a green sticky note attached to it. _**"Grian: Dein Haar ist so golden wie die Sonne. -Doc"**_ Grian almost dropped the box when he read the name on it. Cautiously, he lifted the lid. Inside was a small hair clip, a gold sun with little silver stars surrounding it. 

He walked back to the bathroom mirror, lifting it out of the box and carefully placing it in his hair. Well, if the creepy man was going to bring him useful gifts, why throw them out? He crushed the note and little cardboard box and threw it in the trash. Iskall cried out, catching Grians attention. The blond rushed to Mumbos room, instantly smelling something foul. _Oh._

Mumbo sat at his desk, paper work was his least part of his job. A shadow suddenly covered the paper he was writing and he looked up. His eyes locked with someone else's dark brown ones. Keralis smirked down at him, leaning a bit too close, pretending to be interested in what Mumbo was writing. "You have wonderful hand writing. And wonderful hands." Mumbo blushed, looking away from his face. "Goodness, thank you." He felt his heart pound in his chest when one of Keralis' hands landed on his shoulder.

"Bumbo, yes?" Mumbo shook his head. "No- Mumbo." Keralis smiled brightly, teasingly. _"I think Bumbos more fun."_ He purred out. Keralis' hand trailed up and down his arm. Mumbos blush darkened. His eyes flickered upwards, locking onto Keralis' once more. This time his eyes didn't dart away. The shorter males hand trailed up to his face, holding it in place gently. His dark brown eyes seemed to swirl as he leaned slowly towards Mumbos face. The tallers breath caught in his throat, his face almost as red as his tie. 

_**"KERALIS!"**_ They jumped apart, the shorter winked at him, walking out of Mumbos office to find Xisuma, who called for him. He turned back for a second, licking his lips, his tongue looked forked for a moment. Yet all Mumbo could focus on was his rapidly beating heart. He took a few deep, slow breaths and turned back to his papers. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I was gonna make it Tango,,,,,,,,but man I really love Keralis akfhdkjfhdskjf  
> I like Tango too,,,,,but Keralis is baby


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add so much more to this chapter but like  
> I had to cut it here or it would be sooooo much longer than the others bc I was just in a hardcore writing mood

Grian huffed as he screwed in the last side of the black walnut bassinet. It had taken a while, but he managed to build it all by himself. His gaze fell to the corner of the room, where Iskall and Scar were crawling around, babbling to each other. He stuck his lip out in a fake pout. "You know Scar, if you weren't a baby you could've helped me build this." Scar looked up at him giggled. Iskall took his chance to try and bolt past Grian to the door, but the blond easily scooped up the speed crawling baby. 

"Now where do you think _you're_ _going_ little one?" He cooed, tossing the baby lightly. Iskall squealed when Grian caught him, kicking out and almost connecting his foot to the blonds chest. Grian giggled and placed him back beside Scar. The Swede sulked, but Scar shoved his cat in his face, causing him to giggle too. Grian gave them one last fond look and turned to flip the bassinet right-side up. He placed in the thin mattress and pillows. He grabbed the blanket that was held out for him and placed it neatly in the bed.

Then froze.

With a startled yelped he flailed and kicked out at the person beside him. His foot connected with a solid chest and he heard a grunt. Looking up he spotted the same man from before. The one with the bun. His heartbeat lodged in his throat. "Shhh, calm down there, cutie. I just came to check in." The man, Red? No, _Ren_. Raised is hand gently and carded his fingers gently through the blond hair. "Doc really did pick a nice gift, didn't he?" He looked around with a raised brow. 

"Where's your.... _friend?"_ He lifted his head to sniff at the air, walking slowly around the room. "Oh, this isn't _his_ den. It's going to be yours. He left you here alone, didn't he? What an _awful_ mate." He held a low tone in his voice. Grian bit his lip, inching to stand in front of Iskall and Scar, who looked up at the werewolf with wide eyes. Ren looked at him fondly, walking towards him. Held held one hand up and out in front of him. The other reached slowly into his pocket, he pulled out a different hair pin. "I think this would suit you better, a bit of a contrast." 

The man winked, showing him the pin. The sapphire crescent moon and silver rain droplets shimmered beautifully before him. "What's a moon without the sun? There would be no light for the world at night. No glimmer of hope to light the path." Grian took another step back, scooping up the curious tots. Ren gave him a soft smile, taking another step forward. He placed the pin in the bassinet, and backed up toward the window. 

"Goodbye, pretty one." With a wink he was shifting, and climbing out of the window. Grian held onto Scar and Iskall with shaking arms. "We should gets locks on everything, huh?" He laughed nervously, trying to calm his racing heart.

Mumbo slammed the door to his car as he got out. He'd have to get the window fixed later, right now he needed to clear his head. There was something about the new guy that just....put him in some sort of trance. Normally he'd complain about anyone other than Iskall or Xisuma wandering into his office, but Keralis felt... _different_. His shoulders hunched when he walked in the door. Grian looked up from where he sat on the floor, grinning brightly, book in hand. Scar and Iskall flailed happily, trying to get to him. Grians smile faltered when he noticed the slight scowl on the tallers face. 

He looked away quickly, trying to calm the tots and get their focus back on him. Mumbo felt a pang of guilt in his chest, watching the blond curl into himself slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, walking towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, turning to face the smaller. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll be down soon, okay?" He tried to keep his tone light, to lift the others suddenly skittish mood. It didn't work. Grian nodded stiffly, reading quietly to the small children.

By the time he came back down the other three had moved to the kitchen. Scar sat to the left of Iskall, both in their wooden high chairs. They matched the bassinet, something Grian had seemed excited about the night before. Grian turned slowly at the sound of his foot steps, blue eyes peering up at him shyly. Mumbo noticed a shiny object in his hair and stepped into the kitchen to get a good look at it.

"I've never seen you wear that before, it's rather pretty." He offered a bright smile, watching the other blush and turn back to cut vegetables. "I- It was a _gift_." The waver in his voice concerned Mumbo, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because Grian was suddenly back into his overly hyper moods. Mumbo ended up stirring the soup while Grian added the ingredients. Grian was moving the knife very fast, trying to cut through the ginger root, Mumbo looked over warily. "Be careful, slow down you might-" Grian hissed and dropped the knife.

Mumbo saw the red leak down his hand and gently tugged him towards the sink. "I-I'm sorry." Grian stammered, letting Mumbo pull his hand under the warm water. "It's alright, just stay here, I'll be right back, okay?" He looked up at Mumbos concerned face, biting his lip and nodding. He quickly glanced over to the babies, watching them babble on excitedly, seemingly in their own world. Mumbo walked back in with a little first-aid kit in his hands. 

The blond stood quietly, watching Mumbo clean out the cut and disinfect it. With a tissue he dried the area around it, carefully bandaging it up. Mumbo held his hand, rubbing his thumb along Grians knuckles in a soothing manner. Grian blushed, smiling shyly at him. Mumbo smile back, leaning closer and adjusting the sun clip, pulling his hair farther out of his face. "You just go sit down, I'll finish up here." He murmured, face so close that his mustache tickled Grians forehead. 

Grian shuffled over to Iskalls chair, grabbing the tots attention. "You're a natural with kids, I don't know how you do it." Mumbo stated, not looking way from the pot he was stirring. "I just- I've always wanted kids I think. A small little family to care for." Came the silent reply, barely audible over the bubbling soup. 

"Well, one day you'll find someone to settle down with. Just make sure they can keep up with your hyper outbursts." The taller teased, adding in some dried parsley. Grian felt a constricting pain in his chest. "Y-yeah, someone will _tolerate_ me enough one day." He forced out, trying to joke around, but it fell flat. "Grian, that's- that's _not_ what I meant." The blond just shrugged, refusing to turn and face him.

"I called Bdubs, told him Scar was sick again, and that I was taking care of him. So I have time off for a while." Mumbo nodded stiffly, spooning the soup into bowls. Grian had found bright neon bowls with various animals splattered randomly across them. The blond stood quickly, grabbing Scar and Iskalls bowls and setting them in the freezer for moment, just until they stopped steaming. The blonds fingers tapped an off rhythm tune on the countertop as he waited.

Scars tummy gurgled loudly and he whined, shoving at his sippy cup. Grian open the freezer and stirred the soup around, noticing it finally stopped steaming. He held the bowls and shuffled quickly back over to the table. As soon as he placed down the bowl Scar grabbed fistfuls of the soft vegetables, shoveling them into his mouth. Iskall eyed the bowl in disgust, trying to shove it away. Grian grabbed it quickly, lifting it before he could dump it.

"Now, now, why would you do that, little mister? It's _yummy_ , and good for you." He scolded gently. Mumbo placed their own bowls at the table, sitting on the other side of the Swedw. "Why don't I feed him? You've had them all day, take a rest." Grian shook his head, gently lifting the spoon to the pouting babies lips. "Yeah, but you've been at work all day and-" **_"Grian."_** Mumbo said sternly, grabbing the spoon out of his hand. "I'm absolutely certain that chasing after two kids all day is a lot more tiring than reading papers and signing things."

The blond opened his mouth to protest, but Mumbo sent him a firm look and turned to Iskall. He huffed and brought his own fork to his mouth, cheeks dusted with pink. He stared fondly at the sight before him. Scar smiling brightly with bits of carrot, chopped up noodles and juice on his face. Iskall hesitantly opening his mouth as Mumbo made train noises, swerving the spoon around in the air.

A strong sense of yearning pulled at his heart. A desperation that left him feeling like there was a piece missing. Hollow and aching. He took another bite of his food, looking downcast at a piece of carrot that bobbed in the warm liquid. 

"So what did you mean last night?" Mumbo questioned, taking a bite of his own food and turning back to Iskall. "What are talking about?" He asked shyly, swirling a noodle on his fork. "About a ' _trade_.' What kind of trade?" The blond froze, eyes squeezing shut tightly for just a second. "Like- like a bribe? Maybe if they need something that we could give them, like....rare plants for potions?" His voice wavered, trying to hide the lie from the taller. 

Mumbo hummed, nodding his head. "Maybe. I could talk to Xisuma later, that's a pretty good idea. A trade." The taller grinned, not realizing the sinking feeling it gave the other. A trade. A trade to fix his friends, maybe he could think it over a little more. _Mumbo seemed to like the idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw the hair pins,,,
> 
> also bc of all the stuff going on lately I just wanna say:  
> ACAB 1312


	8. Chapter 8

It had been four more days, and they were starting to fall into a comfortable routine. Mumbo wouldn't be back for another hour, and the three of them were lounging on the couch watching some random cartoon when he heard it. "'Skall." Grians eyes snapped over to Scar, who was climbing over Iskall, trying to wake the dozing tot. _"SKALL!"_ He whined louder. Grian squeaked, grabbing for his phone. 

He quickly pulled up the camera and pressed record. Scar huffed, jutting his lips out and papping his hand harshly on Iskalls leg. **_"'SKALL!"_** This time Iskall jolted awake, glaring up at Scar. Grian quickly ended the video, pulling the grouchy babies in his lap, and sent the video to Mumbo with a heart emoji attached. "Scar, let him rest, okay? But I'm so proud of you! You're _talking!"_ He beamed, tickling his side. Scar squealed, kicking at him. 

Mumbo heard his phone ping on his desk, he thought about ignoring it, but he worried that something could've gone wrong. Keralis was sat on the corner of his desk, trying to hold his gaze. The taller quickly snatched uip his phone, feeling a slight irritation that it was just a heart and video. But instantly smiled once he clicked on it. **_"'SKALL!"_** Boomed through his speakers, startling Keralis. 

The smallers face fell at the look of pride Mumbo had. "Oh, I didn't know you had kids." His sad voice, and pouty face made Mumbo freeze. "I-I _don't!_ I'm just helping a friend out!" He rushed out, locking his phone and leaving Grian on read. "I'm sorry, please continue." His eyes were locking onto the others, the swirling orbs holding him in a trance. Keralis' face brightened once more as he rambled on about any and everything.

  
Grian frowned at his phone, Mumbo always answered, even if it was just a smiley. He relocked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. The blond looked down at the restless tots, and hummed quietly. "You know what? I think we need some fresh air." He muttered, standing and carrying them into his room. He placed them in their bed, rummaging through their clothes, trying to find something to keep them cool in the hot summer sun. He pulled out a cute pastel yellow onesie with _"I have a sour attitude"_ and a pattern of lemons on it for Iskall. White shorts and little white sneakers to go with it.

For Scar he pulled out a pink tee with little clouds all over it, and white shorts that had a pink trim. Instead of sneakers he had little sandals. Grian quickly got them dressed and grabbed for his bags, finding his own clothes.  
  
He decided it was too hot for jeans, opting for leggings instead. Also avoiding his normal red sweater, just wearing a baggy red tee in its place. He quickly packed a diaper bag, making sure to stuff his phone and wallet in it. The blond slung the bag over his shoulder, hoisting the babies on his hips. His arms gripped tightly around them, carrying their two favorite plushed by his teeth as he locked the door. The trip to the garage to grab the double stroller was a short yet tricky one. 

Once he had them buckled and the bag in the under carrier, he pushed them around the block. Grian looked them over as he walked, making sure Iskalls eyepatch was on tight enough, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Scar gripped onto his cat tightly, looking up in awe at the trees. "'Skall!" He cried, trying to get the other to look. Iskall sent him a sleepy glance, and papped him with his shark. 

Scar sent him a betrayed look and Grian giggled fondly. They walked for a while in the afternoon sun. Grian went to turn around, backing up so he could twist the stroller when he collided with someone. He froze, and then turned quickly to apologize. The other blond man waved him off, laughing. "It's alright, honestly I wasn't watching where I was going either." He winked, looking at the small child that pulled on his shirt. A little boy in a blue hoodie peered out from behind him, looking into the stroller. 

"Tan-Tan? What's wrong with those babies?" The kids asked, he looked no older than five or six. The blond gasped and apologized to Grian. "Jev, that's not nice. I'm sorry about that-" This time it was Grians turn to cut him off with a giggle. "Hey, kids are curious, it's okay." He unbuckled them and held them on his hips again. 

"I'm staying with a friend of mine, we're helping out another friend right now. Until they get better." He lied effortlessly, hoisting a squirming Scar up a little higher. "This is Scar, a little cat crazed gremlin." Scar waved his plush around, staring at the older kid. "And this is Iskall, the little dare devil." As if to prove his point, Grian had to tighten his arm when the tot bounced hard on his hip. "And I'm Grian." He added with a giggle. "I'd shake your hand but I need to put these two down first."

The man chuckled, watching him lay the two in their seats and buckle them back in. "I'm Tango, and this nosey little boy is Jevin." Grian hummed, watching the tired boy lean into Tangos side. "Hey, you know, there's a cafe down the road, I have nothing to do until my husband gets off work. You wanna go hang out for a while?" Grian grinned and nodded, sliding the bag to the side in the under carrier. 

"Sure, that sounds fun. I even have a place for little Jev to ride in." Jevin looked up at Tango excitedly, silently begging. Tango nodded and the little boy instantly climbed under, laying curled up, tired, with his head laid on the soft bag. Grian heard his phone ping under Jevins head, but he was too focused on his conversation with Tango to worry about fishing it out. 

Grian stepped into the front door, Scar huddled up onto his chest, Tango walked in behind him, holding Iskall. Impulse stood just inside the door, a sleeping Jevin laying limply in his arms. "Grian?" Mumbo called out, worry etched into his features. "Where have you been? It's so late and I've tried calling. I-I was worried that they came back and-" Mumbo stopped, spotting the others. "Uhm, Gri? Who are they?" He asked skeptically, trying not to look too hasty as he grabbed Iskall from the stranger. 

Iskall whimpered in his sleep, gripping onto Mumbos shirt tightly. Grian offered a shy smile, nudging his shoulder into Tangos. "I sort of _bumped into_ some new friends." Tango laughed, clapping his hand on Grians shoulder. Impulse shook his head at them, offering up his own smile. "Oh! Hey, Grian, are you free Saturday? We should set up a playdate for the boys!" Tango bounced on his feet, looking him over. 

The other blond grinned. "I should be. But you only want a _'playdate'_ because you think it's funny when you catch Impulse staring at my butt." Tango laughed again, watching Impulse shrug. "What can I say? _I have a thing for blonds."_ The brunet winked, causing both of them to snicker and blush. Mumbo cleared his throat, scowling at them. "We should really get these two to bed, Grian." 

Mumbo turned away with Iskall, walking angrily up the stairs. Tango leaned into Grian, brows furrowed. "Dude, what's up with him?" Grian shrugged, biting at his lip. "Not to be _that guy_......But I think you're crushing on an oblivious weirdo." Grian sputtered, turning red. "He's not weird!" Impulse smirked, looking up the stairs where the tall man had vanished. "That's _all_ you're denying?" Grian stuck his tongue out at him. 

Grian laid Scar beside Iskall, pull their little blanket overtop of them. Mumbo sat on the edge of his bed, scowling at the window. Grian sat at the other end, removing the moon hair pin and sighing softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I lost track of time." He mumbled, turning the pin over in his hands. Mumbo tried to push away the jealousy that coiled deep in his gut. What did he have to be jealous over anyway? He gently grabbed the blonds hands in his own, stopping his fiddling.

"Just tell me next time okay? I thought those creeps came after you." Grian bit his lip and nodded. The warmth from Mumbos hands calmed his nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangpulse time.
> 
> Mumbo a worry wart
> 
> honestly???? I wanna just make a little parent group for Grian to hang out with.   
> That would also semi boost angst ;^)   
> but like with iwmfly i have the ending planned out but the in between is always hard to think of.


End file.
